


【暗光】举手之劳

by Sanna_Lin



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23082415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanna_Lin/pseuds/Sanna_Lin
Summary: 微博抽奖的点文缓解光之力需要这样那样意外的有经验的阿尔博特与无经验的光
Relationships: Ardbert/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 9





	【暗光】举手之劳

阿尔博特焦急不安地倚靠在窗台边缘，看着外面的风越刮越大，高大的树木也跟着摇晃。已经快到午夜，光还是没回来，也不知道他们这次去讨伐灵光卫战况如何。  
今早光和他道别的时候，光还一脸自信地怕拍胸脯向他保证在天黑前结束任务。阿尔博特也只是笑笑，给他鼓励，即使阿尔博特知道光的身体情况有多糟糕。夜里他因为体内光之力的流动发出的低微喘息，伤口没有完全愈合就奔赴新的战斗导致再度撕裂而疼得直冒冷汗，所有的一切阿尔博特都看在眼里。  
然而阿尔博特只能目送光在自己选择的道路上前进下去。作为他背后的战友，安心等待他归来就好——结果这一等就是十几个小时，都到了晚上却连个音信都没有。  
悬挂公馆的人已经进来换了三四次热茶水，水晶公托人送来的三明治也早已没了热气。不能触碰东西的阿尔博特在窗台前踱步，一会儿看看房间角落的空床，一会儿看看墙上滴滴答答的时钟，莫名有种妻子等待丈夫归来的错觉，他赶紧摇摇头让自己冷静。  
“砰——”门突然被打开，光被桑克瑞德搀扶着走进来。光把平日挥舞的巨剑当拐杖使，在桑克瑞德的支撑下慢慢走到床边。  
“你快回去吧，”光看上去浑身是灰，头发乱糟糟地，身上的铠甲也有几处破损，“剩下的事我自己来就行，帮我谢谢于里昂热和敏菲利亚。”  
“行，你好好休息，有什么事记得联系我们。”桑克瑞德帮光把巨剑搁到墙角，又嘱咐了几句，然后贴心地把门关上。  
等桑克瑞德的脚步声消失在走廊，光才回头面对窗户边上吹冷风的阿尔博特，故作镇定地说：“没什么大事，稍微耽误了点时间，不过那个灵光卫已经被大家讨伐了，再怎么说又夺回了一片黑夜，这点小伤也值得。”  
“小伤？”阿尔博特走到光面前，盯着他脸上还未凝固的血痕，一看就是一路奔波赶回来连应急处理都没有实施。这个笨蛋，不好好处理伤口万一感染发炎了怎么办？“你再这么糟蹋身子可有你受苦的，其他地方呢？还有哪里伤着了？”  
光被阿尔博特看得心里发毛，乖乖地脱下铠甲只剩一件里衣，把身上大大小小新旧不一的伤口暴露出来。要说光的身子对疼痛的忍耐力也是超乎常人，这些伤口挂在身上倒不影响行动，顶多与衣料摩擦带点痒罢了。  
这一身伤让阿尔博特心中有股莫名的冲动，他忍不住伸手想要抚摸光的脸，虽然他只是个透明的灵体。  
意想不到的是，当阿尔博特的指尖贴近光的时候，他感觉到被什么东西扎到了手指。已经很久没有触感的阿尔博特一时呆住，手也僵在空中，还是光先反应过来：“好像……我的胡渣太久没打理了？”  
“是有点。”阿尔博特有些害羞地收回自己的手。他仔细打量一番，发现光的脸似乎比他刚来第一世界的时候瘦了一些，甚至还因为没有充足睡眠产生的黑眼圈。  
“有时间我会刮——唔呃！”光刚想说点什么，突然间体内传来一阵剧痛，立刻捂住胸口。他疼得几乎无法呼吸，整张脸都扭在一起。他隐约察觉到体内吸收的光之力似乎在猛烈动荡，有什么东西要冲破他的身体一般。  
“你还好吗？”阿尔博特见光痛苦的样子，连忙弯下腰拍拍对方的肩膀。  
“咳——”光没有忍住，吐出一口泛着白光的鲜血弄脏了阿尔博特的战甲。  
“你……你振作一点！”  
光又剧烈咳嗽了好一会儿，咳出来粘稠的白色鲜血很快就布满阿尔博特的战甲。他的额角满是汗水，手指也苍白无力。  
再这样下去光会死的，必须想办法把他体内的光之力放出来。阿尔博特忽的想到了个办法，虽然有点难以启齿但他还是决定尝试一下。他把光轻轻放到床上，快速脱下被弄脏了的战甲和手套，留一件高领黑色打底衫让自己看上去像是在做正事。他爬上床，看了眼满头是汗的光，毫不犹豫将对方的裤腰扯下来。  
刚刚还在咳血的光十分虚弱，任凭阿尔博特把他裤子扒下来露出阴部也无力还手，只觉得身下有点发凉让他不由得发颤。他看到阿尔博特双手贴近自己的下身，隐约猜到了对方的意图。该反抗吗？还是放任一回？他相信阿尔博特不会害他，只是这种时候做那样的事多少有些难为情。  
阿尔博特才不考虑这么多，他一心只想为光排忧解难。宽大的手掌抚上光的阴茎，常年持斧的指腹上有一层厚厚的茧，粗糙的摩擦让身下的光感到有点痒。阿尔博特回想起自己为数不多的自慰经历，放慢节奏十分小心地在光的皮肤上揉动，生怕力道重了让光不舒服。  
不知是赤裸着被看着触碰着敏感部位，还是伤势过重身体毫无反抗能力，光的身子意外敏感，那比常人健硕的阴茎很快就有了反应，在阿尔博特的照顾下慢慢变硬立起，小孔正对着阿尔博特的脸。阿尔博特没有犹豫，张开嘴舔了舔敏感的龟头，然后顺着柱身一点点迟下，薄薄的嘴唇在阴茎凸起的纹路上小幅度抿着。等唾液把阴茎润滑后再微微抬起脑袋，模仿性交的动作来回吞吐。  
“喂，那里脏……”光没料到阿尔博特会开放到直接为他口交，看着毛茸茸的脑袋在自己胯间动来动去，还时不时抬起头回给他一个人畜无害的眼神。该死，光觉得自己好像有点喜欢上阿尔博特了。  
这边阿尔博特被光彻底唤醒的阴茎抵到舌根，整个口腔塞得满满当当，却还是十分卖力地继续下去。他并不反感这样的行为，在看到光原本苍白的脸上恢复了一点血色，甚至因为舒服而泄出声音的时候更加兴奋了。他觉得自己的下身也硬了起来，然而还不到时候，他得先让光的身体完全适应。他加快了吞吐的速度，舌头无师自通地缠绕着柱身舔弄不同地方，手指在鼓鼓的囊袋处轻轻按压。他注意到光时而紧绷的双腿，按压完囊袋以后又转移到敏感的大腿根内侧反复搓弄。  
很久没自慰过的光根本没有多少自制力，在阿尔博特的服侍下很快就射了出来。他的大脑有点迷糊，楞楞地看着阿尔博特将嘴里的精液咽下，甚至意犹未尽地舔了舔嘴角残余的一点。  
“怎么样，好点了吗？”  
光说不上好，也说不上不好，高潮一番的身子更加无力，但是释放以后他觉得体内的光之力似乎平稳了一些，胸口的疼痛也缓解不少。或许这真的有用？  
阿尔博特把光的双腿掰开一些，露出尚未被开发过的青涩的后穴。他有些紧张地看向光，却发现光正惊讶地看着自己，本想伸过去的手指就这样停在半空。“抱歉，我……太冲动了。”  
“没事，你做吧。”光其实稍微有那么点期待，因为性事终究是爽的。  
得到光的允许，接下来的事也不那么难办了。阿尔博特思索直接进去不太好，于是拿过床头的软膏，挖出一点在指间搓热了，才贴到后穴周围的皮肤上打转，让光放松一些。他先用食指缓缓进入，推进一个关节就感到柔软的肠壁紧紧包裹上来，再往里深入就会听到光因为疼痛发出的声音。他停了下来，手指弯曲挠着周围的肠壁，让已经进入的这段适应手指的存在。  
“嗯……”光被弄得有些痒。  
阿尔博特见光慢慢平静后继续开拓，戳到某一处时他明显感到光的膝盖顶起来，脚趾也在一瞬间卷曲。他又朝那一点碾压几下，光因为突如其来的快感而再次唤醒性欲，垂下来的阴茎也有了抬头的意思。  
找准目的地以后阿尔博特又塞进来一根手指，缓缓撑开柔软的肠壁来到光的敏感点继续碾压。他按压的速度不快，但力道又恰到好处，光被这一阵一阵的快感弄得手足无措，悦耳的声音也压抑不住。没有被照顾到的前面有些孤零零地立在空气中，流出一些清液等待更猛烈的抚慰。“你……碰一碰……前面……”光几乎是红着脸把心里的渴望说出来。  
宽大的手再次贴上光的阴茎，这会阿尔博特的手不再是刚刚那般谨慎小心，手指轻重不一地按压根部，一会儿在青筋凸起的地方抓挠，一会儿抠着脆弱的小孔。玩弄一番后他用力握住，根部往上直到虎口卡在冠状沟，像是要帮光挤出清液。而夹在光后穴里的手指也没有停歇，快节奏地弹着敏感点。如此大力的撸动让光很是舒服，他情不自禁地摸上自己的胸脯，粗笨地挑逗自己早已立起的乳首。全身最敏感的地方都传来浪涛般的快感，光觉得自己又要去了。  
“呼，差不多了。”然而阿尔博特突然结束了动作。  
“嗯？”快到高潮边缘被迫停下的光有些难受，“继……继续呀？”  
阿尔博特脱下了自己的裤子，和光一样又粗又大的阴茎弹了出来，顶端也溢出一些清液。他把光的双腿架在自己腰两侧，挪了被子的一角垫在光的腰下。光先是一愣，随后朝阿尔博特点头。他感到自己失去填充的后穴一张一合，欲求不满地等待更为粗长的东西进入。  
“呃啊！”第一次被如此粗大的阴茎直驱而入，即使只是进来龟头的部分，也足够让光因为痛苦紧皱眉头。  
“放松，别慌。”阿尔博特稍稍退出一些，再往里深入更多，反复几下让光的后穴逐渐习惯自己的尺寸。他的额头也滴着汗水，光的后穴过于紧致地吸附着自己的阴茎，差一点就要缴械在里面。然而他隐忍着想要射精的欲望，耐心地开拓，让光不因为疼痛得不到快感。  
这边的光则双手死死拽着被子不放，阿尔博特的东西可比之前两根手指大了好多圈，即使有充足的润滑对他这个新手而言也过于勉强。  
好在阿尔博特比他稍微有些经验，虽说并没有亲身实践过，不过多活了几年知道得更多罢了。他牵起光的手亲吻光的手指，像体贴的恋人一样把光的手指含在嘴中吮吸。  
“唔！你不要——嗯啊！”被阿尔博特突然关怀的光还没说完，体内的敏感点就被用力碾过，直接让他不住地呻吟。阿尔博特收起了贴心恋人的架子，抓住光的双腿冲着敏感点不断进攻。身下的人被这波好似开了爆发一样的强烈冲击弄得呻吟不停，一会儿说着“慢一点”一会儿又说“再用力些”，先前的疼痛早就抛到九霄云外，现在完全被情欲吞噬了。  
电流般的快感从体内传到身体各处，光感到自己的体温正在上升，暴露在夜里的肉体仿佛沉浸在快乐的温泉里，而自己的意识正被高潮的欲望盘踞。突然间眼前似乎一道白光闪过，他再次射精，精液顺着柱身流到了二人交合的后穴，被阿尔博特的撞击带入体内。  
高潮后的光有些茫然地看着还在耕耘的阿尔博特，原本只是在这个世界互相慰藉的二人莫名其妙地发生了肉体关系，而自己竟然毫不抗拒。平心而论他没有贪恋过谁的肉体，但如果对方是这个人的话，也许不算坏事——  
“啊啊啊！又来？”光被阿尔博特突然加快的撞击拉回现实，不知不觉中他的阴茎又挺立起来。  
“光，”阿尔博特俯下身子，滚烫的脸靠在光的脖颈，“和我一起。”  
这个男人毫不介意自己扎人的胡子，直接凑过来亲了他一口，光更加不好意思。不过他喜欢这样的互动，于是他环住阿尔博特的脖子，闭上眼张开嘴与阿尔博特的舌尖缠绵。有些笨拙的吻技让双方都没能体会到深吻的感觉，但小鸡啄米式的亲嘴也不赖。  
最后他靠着后面干性高潮，而阿尔博特也将有些冰凉的精液留在他的体内。高潮余味中的二人紧紧相依，谁都不愿意从对方身上移开。  
光不知不觉睡着了。  
阿尔博特坐在床头，看着他俊美的脸终于没有痛苦的表情。他察觉自己的触感正慢慢消失，无奈地笑了笑。到头来还是敌不过天意啊，他最后一次抚摸光的脸颊，这才站起来走到窗边，轻轻地关上窗户。  
晚安，光。


End file.
